Motivation
by angiesvoice
Summary: Maura wants to be Jane's motivation.


Jane Rizzoli lay on her back, panting. Every inch of her body was on fire. Precise fingers grazed her heated flesh.

"Maura." She moaned. Jane arched into the older woman's touch. "Please.''

Maura laughed at her girlfriend's desperation. It gave her a surge of confidence knowing that only she could do this to the detective.

"Tell me what you want."She whispered seductively in her lover's ear. Jane squirmed under her touch." What do you want me to do, Jane?"

''Fuck me."

''With pleasure.''

Jane Rizzoli shot up in her empty bed, drenched in sweat. She sighed and rolled out of bed. She considered relieving some of her of tension without her girlfriend, but it did not feel the same with The Medical examiner out of town. A cold shower would have to do.

On top of her unrelieved sexual frustration, her Crown Vic decided not to start today. Maura was out of town at a convention, so she called her partner.

''What's up, Partner?'' Frost's Bostonian accent apparent in the early morning.

"My car is stalling, can you give me a ride? ''She asked him,

"Sure. I'm leaving now. Be there in 10.''

''Thanks, Frost. See you here," She hung up and sat on the front slept of her apartment. She briefly spoke to her girlfriend and promised she would call her later when Frost pulled up. He pulled up outside of her apartment with the windows down, the music blasting and sunglass on his face,

''You must think you're the shit. "She Said, Climbing into the passenger side.

''I don't think it; I know it. ''They shared a laugh and leaned into a comfortable silence as they sat in traffic. Music played in the background. one song caught Jane's attention.

"Go, go, go

Oh, lover, don't you dare slow down

Go, longer, you can last more rounds push harder, you're almost there now

So go lover, make mama proud

And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs And when we're done,

I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby

but you can't just stop there, music still playing in the background

And you're almost there

You can do it, I believe in you, baby

So close from here

Baby Imma be your motivation

go, go, go, go

Motivation

Go, go, go"

Jane turned to her partner and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

She laughed and turned away from him. ''Nothing.''

Later that night...

Maura Isles was exhausted. Three days of the medical conference was too much for her. Three days away from her girlfriend was even harder. So, she left a day early to surprise her.

She climbed the stairs to Jane's apartment, luggage in one hand and the other balancing herself on the railing. She moved to knock on the door to apartment 2D but stopped when she heard the sound of music muffled through the door. Instead she pulled her ring of keys from her purse and quietly let herself in. The sound of music surrounded her. She listened to the lyrics and realized she had heard this song before. Maura left her luggage and shoes at the door, tip-toeing through the house barefoot. She wandered into the kitchen and froze in shock.

Here was her detective, parading around the kitchen in boxers and a t-shirt. She danced and sang along to the music as she played with various things on the stove. It was a sight. She looked more relaxed than anyone had seen in a long time.

''Oh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest. Rain on my head, call that brainstorming." Jane sang. ''Yeah, this is deep, oh but I go deeper. Mate you lose yourself, and finders keepers."

Making Sure she was somewhere she would not be seen, Maura pulled out her phone and began recording.

"It go green light, go weezy. go. I like to taste that sugar, that sweet 'n' low. But hold up, wait, new position. I put her on my plate, then I do the dishes. She my motivation, I'm her transportation. Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy. Then I'm just keep going going like I'm racing. When I'm done, she hold me like a conversation, weezy, baby."

Finding that she had enough film for blackmailing Jane intoseveral shopping trips, Maura decided to jump in during the next verse.

''And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs. And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby."

Thinking she was alone, Jane sang until She heard a third voice in the room. Her hands subtly moved for the knife on the cutting board. She spun a rand expecting an intruder but all she saw was mama singing 10 feet away. A smile crept across her face as Maura rushed into her open arms. They hugged each other.

"I missed you, Jane."

''I missed you too, Maur.''

''I see you're decided to broaden your music choice in my absence."

"Blame Frost. It got stuck in my head while were driving this morning."

"I'll remember to thank him." She said, snaking her arms wand her girlfriend's lanky waist and pulling her close. She leaned and kissed the taller woman. They pulled apart a few moments later when oxygen became necessary. "I'm a lucky woman."

"Why?"

"Because when you're done, I get to hold you like a conversation."


End file.
